dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Golden Great Ape
, transformed into a Golden Great Ape. Note the Super Saiyan-esque hair.]] A is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape and can be seen in Dragon Ball GT. It is attained by Saiyans who have a tail and are already in use of the Super Saiyan form and above before looking at either a moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet apparently works equally well, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform). Aside from its fur being gold-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape (except Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, whose skin is inexplicably blue-colored, possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body.) The Golden Great Ape may have been a take on Vegeta's story of the Legendary Super Saiyan given in Dragon Ball Z. While there was one other, the original Super Saiyan, it is said that he could only hold the transformation while transformed into an Great Ape. Hence, the Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape. In Dragon Ball Z Episode 53 Vegeta talks about goku might be a super saiyan and in that cutsceane we see a black creature that is very similair to the Golden Great Ape en the sceane its hard to see if its a saiyan or a golden great ape saiyan form. Power and abilities The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape's in all areas. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause severe, major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable. Baby, while still inside of Vegeta, transformed into this state, and could use ki blast attacks while in this Golden Great Ape transformation. * Mouth Energy Wave: One of the Golden Great Ape's most commonly used techniques. The Golden Great Ape fires mouth energy waves of enormously devastating power. It is unknown if the blast waves from the Golden Great Ape can be strengthened like the Ki-based techniques. *'Fire Breath': Like the normal Great Apes, they can use this ability. The Golden Great Ape user fires a gigantic blaze that severely incinerates the surrounding area and any foes within it. *'Ki-Based Attacks': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes are able to use Ki-based blasts. Baby could use Ki-based blasts in the Golden Great Ape state because of the elite level Vegeta holds. *'Rush Attacks': They can also attack their opponents by inflicting high physical damage. * Ki-based Techniques: Depending on who the user is, they can use ki-based techniques. *'Flight': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can levitate like other fighters. *'Speed': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can also be faster than some other giants. *'Other': Depending on who the user is, they could also perform other actions that a human-sized fighter would do. Users * The original Super Saiyan * Goku * Baby (Only while in Vegeta's body and with the help of the Blutz Waves) * Vegeta (Only with the Blutz Waves) Category:Techniques